Red vs Blue Season 16: Caboose's Adventures
by davidkun799
Summary: After being sent by the Multiverse Guardians, Caboose is once again thrust into another adventure. This time, without the help from his friends, the Reds and Blues, he must use whatever he has to restore order to the Multiverse. But who is this mysterious Virus and who's responsible for it's deadly creation? Caboose is slightly smarter in this.


**Red vs Blue Season 16: Caboose's Adventures**

 **Disclaimer: Red vs. Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth, obviously. What I own however is the story and all of my OC's. That is all.**

 **A/N: This is not an adaption of Season 16, when it comes out. However, it will act as a spin-off to the franchise. Keep in mind, there will be some mature themes so I would advise you to be careful when reading this.**

 **2nd A/N: Also, there will be some characters from different franchises so this is slightly a crossover, in some** **way... to an extent.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Prologue**

Two security guards were relaxing in a room with all of the cameras, unaware of the events going on. Outside, a group of soldiers were trying to defend their prized possession, but were completely overwhelmed by a unknown figure.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"Hm... not sure. Why are we here? It's one of life-"

"Ok. I get your point."

"What? I didn't-"

"I already know what you're going to say: It's one of life's greatest mysteries. Isn't it, Daniel? Can you even try to think of something new for once?"

"Why don't you? You listen to Hentai and even jerk off to them every month."

"I-I-It was one time!"

"Hehe. Got you. But still, why did we sign up to this job?"

"Because you got the both of us fired in the last one over a pizza order. Why did you give her the wrong fucking pizza?"

"I didn't even know she wanted a pepperoni pizza! She said that she wanted a vegetarian pizza!"

"Which she changed her mind at the last minute. Did you listen? No! You were too busy flirting with other girls!"

"It's not my fault girls can't resist my charms. Besides, she wants the D."

"You're an idiot. A complete fucking idiot. But, you're my idiot because we're best friends."

"Aw! Thanks, Ryan. You're my best friend too."

Suddenly, a woman and her friend came barging in, looking worse for the wear. The woman looked scared and angry.

"Oh! Sup, Jordan!" Daniel greeted

"Hello, Jordan. How was job duty?" Ryan asked

"Job duty?! You idiots! Do you realize what's going on?!" Jordan shouted, "The prized possession is in danger of being stolen and you two are sitting in here like a pair of lazy assholes! I even tried to call you four fucking times! God, your listening skills are shit!"

"Jordan, calm down. I'm sure they have their reasons." Her friend comforted, "Besides, I would rather chill out in here than going into battle."

"Matt, you're not getting it! Daniel and Ryan are not doing their jobs! Can you at least try to talk some sense into them? I'm your commanding officer!"

"Fine. I will. Jesus, you sound like Winter when she's on her period."

"What?! I do not! And who the hell's Winter?!"

"She's my cousin from none of your fucking business."

Ryan and Daniel started laughing. Jordan glared at the both of them to shut them up, then continued glaring at Matt, who gulped.

"Ok. I'll get to that. Daniel and Ryan, the Prized possession is in danger of being stolen so we need you two to help us before some fucking psychopath steals it from us."

RING! RING! RING!

 _Intercom - The Prized Possession has been stolen! Everything's going downhill, fast! Everyone, meet me up top! Now! MOVE!_

"Fuck... should've cursed us." Matt groaned, "Alright. Enough chit-chat. Let's get out of here."

"Understood." Jordan nodded, "Daniel and Ryan, follow me."

"Fine..." Daniel groaned, "I would rather hang out with chicks than doing this."

"For once, I agree with you." Ryan agreed, "Jordan's bitchy as always."

"What was that, boys?" Jordan asked with such hostility in her voice.

"N-N-Nothing, Ma'am!" Both men stammered

"That's what I thought. Matt, do you know where the portal is?"

"Indeed I do. It's-"

"Don't you mean it's right over there?" Daniel interrupted.

They all looked at what he's pointing at. Like what Matt said, a portal has opened up.

"Son of a bitch." Matt cursed, "Daniel, how did you know about that?"

"Oh. That. Um, I pressed a button and all portals opened up. Hehe. Whoops!"

"You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Jordan yelled

"What? It's buttons! You can't escape the feeling of pushing buttons!"

"You're pushing my buttons due to your stupidity. However, your stupidity actually saved us so I'm only doing this on a rare occassion: Thanks."

"No probs, Jordy! You're cute as always!"

Both Ryan and Matt stared at him in shock. Jordan stared at him in wide eyes, but instead blushed at his words. She still maintained her stoic look.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like I've done something wrong?"

"Oh... You fucked up, now." Matt said

"Daniel, think about it. What did you say to her?"

"I said she's cute. So what?"

"Yes and... come on... you know it..."

It took him a few seconds to realize what he done.

"I called her Jordy, didn't I?"

"Yep. You're fucked." Matt said, "Well, time to prepare your funeral."

"Call me Jordy again, and I'll will fucking end you." Jordan threatened, blushing, "Also, don't call me cute. I'm not cute. I'm a Tiger, not a kitten."

"(Gulp) Ok. Noted. I'll keep calling you cute from now on."

"What? No! I meant that as well!"

"Oh! Ok!"

Jordan sighed. "Well, we're wasting enough time. Let's get out of here. The General needs us right now."

"Alright!"

They all ran to the portal, where they were instantly teleported to The General's office. In there, two more security guards were talking to The General.

"Ah! Good timing, you four!" The General exclaimed, "Now, I would like you to meet our newest member of the Guard of Honor, Ria Knight!"

"Sis?! You're here?!" Daniel asked, shocked

"Yes, silly! I'm here!" His sister replied happily, "I've missed you, Daniel!"

"Julius, why are you here?" Jordan asked

"I'm was with Daniel's sister for her first day on the job when this ended up getting lost because she wanted to see the boss, which took longer than expected." Julius replied, "Hmph. I see you brought the two fuck ups with you."

"Hey! He's my brother, Julius!" Dan's sister scolded, "Don't go hurting my brother like that!"

"But it's true. Ria, why do you think that he fails in almost everything? It's because he's born that way. Isn't it, Daniel Knight?"

Daniel glared at Julius. He hated him with a passion. Ever since he started becoming a security guard, he always gets a lot of flak from Julius Blade, one of the leading officers along with Jordan Wilson, Matt's superior.

"I don't need to hear that from you... Julius. I'm trying to become a better person. That's why I took this job. To redeem myself of what I've done in the past." Daniel replied, with sheer hostility, "I don't need your criticism, Sir."

"Well, you definitely need some because you, and your fuck up of a friend single handedly let whatever attacked us stole our prized possession. If it wasn't for the both of you, we would've been in this situation, but we are, thanks to you and Ryan."

"Julius! You're taking this a bit too far." Jordan scolded, "I know Daniel and Ryan are people that really need some training, but at least they try. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because losers don't get anything. Daniel is perhaps the worst person I ever trained with in my whole life. Even rehabilitating him did little to improve on his skills. He's just washed up, like Ryan."

Daniel really wanted to knock his lights out. He's fed up with all of the constant abuse from Julius.

"Daniel, are you seriously going to take that abuse from that fucker?!" Ryan asked, "He's bullying you!"

"He is?"

"Yes! Hell, I'm fed up with all of his bullshit!"

"Hey! Don't disrespect your commanding officer!" Julius shouted, "Ryan, you should know better-"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Daniel interrupted

At this, everyone stared at him in shock, mostly Julius.

"Let me tell you something, Sir! You're right. I am a fuck up. I'm the worst of your group, and I'm also stupid with zero skills. But what I do got is the passion to continue forward! That's what I always do! Push onward! I don't care if you abuse me! It would be a fuel for my drive to become the best and some day, I will surpass you!" Daniel ranted, "However, if you want me to be a loser so bad, then so be it! I quit!"

Again, everyone stared at him in shock, mouths open. Ryan looked happy for his friend finally stepping up to his tormentor. However, he was a bit shocked at his sudden resignation. Jordan and Matt showed sympathy to the elder brother of Ria, knowing he did to protect his pride, but they felt sorry for the guy. Ria, however, broke down in tears. Julius scoffed to himself.

"Hmph. You are just like your mother, pathetic until the end. You disgust me. You are a disgrace to this army." Julius growled, "General, I would like to send this waste of space out of our forces. He's no longer part of our forces."

"(Sigh) He's right. Daniel, since you quit, I'm setting up the portal. You'll be sent to whatever the co-ordinates says on here."

On cue, the portal opened up.

"Jordan, I'll go first. It's the last time I'll be seeing this again." Daniel said, "Ryan, you coming?"

"Yes. Good job standing up to Julius." Ryan praised, "He deserved it."

"Brother, no!" Ria begged, "Please! Don't quit!"

"I'm sorry, Sis. But I can't take care of him anymore. He's completely broken what ever I have left to stay here."

"But Daniel... I-"

"Ssh. It's ok. I've done what I could. General, I don't want anyone harming my sister. Ok?"

"It can be arranged. Your sister will continue your unfinished journey as a Guard of Honor." The General nodded, "Also, your friend, Jordan and her friend will join you on your journey ahead."

"Wait, what?" Jordan and Matt gasped, "Sir-"

"Daniel is finished with his journey and it's time for you two to do the same. You two have been here for 15 years so you are ready for whatever lies ahead. You are now ready."

"Thank you, sir." Jordan thanked

"Thanks, sir." Matt thanked

"No problem. It's what I do."

Julius then decided to leave, earning everyone's attention.

"Julius, where are you going?" Jordan asked

"I'm going to find the Prized Possession. It's what a Guard of Honor should do." Julius replied

"Wow. Bitch." Matt smirked, "He's being a bit of a cry baby."

"Daniel. That was a powerful choice of words." The General praised, "However, why are you quitting?"

"It's because I've done what I could. I know when my time is up. And my time is now."

"If that's what you want, Dan. Then, I respect your decision. Dan, thanks for your service in the Guard of Honor. Your mother would be proud of you."

"Aw! Thanks, sir! That means a lot to me!" Daniel smiled

Suddenly, the portal malfunctioned.

"What's happening?!" The General exclaimed, "Why is the portal malfunctioning?!"

"Oh no! Sir, something's blocking the portal!" Jordan shouted, "Hold on! I'll try to disable it!"

"Hurry! The portal is getting bigger!" Ryan shouted, "Daniel?!"

"Yes!" Daniel yelled... inside the portal.

"H-Hey! What are you doing in the portal?!"

"No clue. But I'm getting a lot of bad flashbacks... very bad ones."

"We don't want to know about the Ice Cream Incident! Just get out of there!"

No response.

"Daniel?! Shit! We lost him!" Jordan exclaimed, "General, he's gone!"

"Brother!" Ria sobbed, "I'm coming!"

"RIA!" Jordan screamed, "Fuck! We lost her! She just jumped in the portal!"

"What? Jordan, you're crazy."

"Does it look like I'm fucking crazy?! No! General, I can't disable it! It's growing unstable!"

"In that case, we need to jump in! It's the only way!"

And that, The General jumped in the portal. "YEEHAAAW!" The General screamed happily.

"GENERAL!" Jordan screamed again.

"Aw fuck it! Fuck bitches, get money!" Matt screamed

"I LOVE HENTAI!" Ryan screamed as well.

"Shit... Aw well, can't beat 'em, join 'em. HERE I COME!" Jordan sighed before screaming, jumping in the portal. The portal closed. What lies ahead for the group and where is Julius?... Hmm... all of the answers will be revealed some day, but right now, let's focus on the main hero: Michael J. Caboose!

* * *

At the same time, the Reds and Blues were relaxing in an house (Bear with me for a moment. I couldn't think of any space related so a house would have to do) after foiling Temple's plans.

"I'm bored." Tucker groaned.

"Why are you bored?" Wash asked

"Because. After all the shit with Temple, I didn't even know we're relaxing until the last moment. It's like Grif all over again."

"Hehe. You got that right. Say, where's Grif, anyway?"

"He said he's teaching Carolina how to become lazy. She managed to convince him after bribing him with chocolate and all sorts of stuff."

"Oh. Right. I wonder what he's teaching her."

"He'll probably teach her how to do absolutely nothing. It's Grif, after all."

"Yeah. Tucker, do you know where Caboose is?"

"I don't know. He's probably playing somewhere. He'll be fine."

At least that's what Tucker said. Where is Caboose? Well, he's walking outside with Freckles. Apparently, he felt bored so he decided to walk for a few minutes.

"Ah... It's so nice." Caboose smiled, "Hehe. Isn't it, Freckles?"

"Yes. It it, sir." Freckles nodded, "BTW, should we go back to the others?"

"Oh no! Not yet! I've still yet to walk around the place!"

"But we've already walked around the house, sir. We can't go in circles again. We may get lost."

"Alright... I guess we can-"

"I was just joking, sir. How about we walk right up to there?" He pointed to a tree. (Why does trees grow in the future? Well, it's a spin-off, ok?)

"Oh! Ok!"

"Sir, wait. We can't run yet. It's too far from the house."

"Aw! Why?!"

"Because if we run there, who knows what lies ahead?"

"Are you talking about when I found a dimension?"

"Ye- Sir, no offence but when did you-"

"I walked?"

"Hehe. You're unique and strange, but you're also my master, so that makes sense."

Suddenly, Caboose started glowing dark blue.

"Um, sir?" Freckles asked, "You're glowing blue."

"I am?" Caboose gasped, "Yes! I always wanted to be blue!"

"I thought you were."

"Oh! Right!"

"Sir, you never cease to amaze me. But still, we need to get Tucker and Wash. They'll probably know what's going on."

"About that..."

"What? Sir, what's wrong?"

"I'm fading away. Is that bad?"

"Eh? Sir!"

"Bye!"

And so, Caboose disappeared, leaving a disorientated Freckles behind.

"Shit. I need to talk to Wash and Tucker. Caboose has disappeared. Hmm. Where did he go?" Freckles said to himself.

* * *

Caboose opened his eyes. He was in a brightly lit room. The walls were colored dark blue.

"Oh! Where am I?" Caboose asked

He stood up. He can see a group of people, knocked out and sleeping.

"Ooh! This is nice!" Caboose commented

"Ah! Morning, sunshine!" A voice exclaimed

He turned around, and what he saw was a young man with a dark blue tailored suit. He had ginger hair, hazel eyes and a beard.

"Who are you?" Caboose asked

"I'm Jeremiah McTavish! The one that sent you here! It's an honor to meet you, Michael J. Caboose." Jeremiah introduced himself

"Eh? How did you know my name?"

"I'm the Multiverse Guardian. I'm the Guardian that takes care of various dimensions such as yours, Caboose. In fact, that's why I've sent you here."

"Hmm? I don't get it."

"Hehe. A kind soul with a heart of gold despite being unintelligent. That's what you are." A feminine voice giggled, "And a cute one to add it." Caboose looked at the woman. She was a young woman with, like Jeremiah, a dark blue tailored suit. She had black hair, eyes, and a delicate complexion. On the other hand, she had a voluptuous build, her breasts being somehow bigger than Carolina's.

"Oh! Maya, what are you doing here?" Jeremiah asked

"I'm just here to check on our hero. Our cute hero. Hehe." Maya replied

"Hehe! Thanks!" Caboose smiled, "I'm Caboose!"

"Caboose... hehe... what a cute name..." Maya said, "Say, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Um... what?" Caboose asked, confused

Maya giggled to herself once again. "Maya, are you saying that he's cute?" Jeremiah chuckled, "Hehe. It's not even ten minutes and already, you're in love with Caboose. Wow."

Maya pouted and jumped up and down like a kid having a tantrum. Ironically enough, her breasts bounced up and down as she jumped. Jeremiah opened his mouth and drooled at the sight. His nose dripped out blood, Jeremiah smiled evilly and proceeded to grope her chest, but Maya, knowing about his motives, grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room.

"Ow..." Jeremiah groaned, "You bitch... I hope you're happy."

"I am. Now, let's see what the cute boy looks like." Maya smiled, then removed his helmet. But what she got absolutely shocked her to no end.

He was a young man with short, dirty blond hair, dark blue sharp, slanted eyes, and a smile that can melt anyone (Not Literally. I'm just saying it as what he looks like. Besides, girls absolutely love him so why not?).

"Oh! Hello!" Caboose smiled.

Maya blushed and resisted the urge to fangirl at the very moment. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a gun. She gulped and turned around. There was a woman aiming her gun at Maya.

"Who are you?" A woman demanded

"Ah! And who are you suppose to be?" Maya asked nervously, "Are you one of the people that were sleeping?"

"Yes. But that's not it. Who are you and why did you send us here?"

"Well... Um... my associate Jeremiah will explain. Won't you, Jeremiah?"

"I'm not doing shit for you, you fucking psychopath." Jeremiah growled, "You can go suck a dick in hell."

"Woah. Jordan, he must've got your anger issues." A man said.

"Hey! Matt! Keep your gun at Jeremiah!" Jordan shouted, "We need to know why we're here!"

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but he may be related to you in terms of hair color." Another man said, smiling, "Besides, you're a bitch and he's angry. Simple as that."

"Ryan, I don't need that from you..." Jordan muttered, agitated.

"Oh! Hiya!" Ryan's friend waved, "I'm Daniel Knight!"

"I'm Caboose!" Caboose smiled, "Want to be friends, Dan?"

"Friends?! Absolutely!" Daniel agreed, "We are going to be the best of friends! Ryan, this is Caboose! My new friend!"

"Wow. That was quick. Hello. My name is Ryan Howell. Me and Daniel have been best friends since we were in diapers (Ok. I'm saying it like Diapers because I can.)."

"That's right! We're best friends until the day we die!" Daniel hollered, "HAHA!"

"Brother, are you alright?!" Ria asked, concerned

"I'm fine!" Daniel smiled, "Light as Rain!"

"May I cook some food for you?"

"What? No! I'm not hungry right now."

"This is nice." The General commented, "So, who's gonna explain what in the sam hell's going on here?"

"Ok. I think that's everyone." Jeremiah cut in, "Now, I'll explain why I sent you here. So, everyone, listen up."

Everyone gathered, listening to Jeremiah and Maya, the two Guardians of the Multiverse.

"Alright. I've gathered you seven here because I've got some bad news, there is a new threat going on, putting everything at risk. We have no idea who's responsible, but we do have some clues. I found a virus on my computer, saying about something like Kings Game." Jeremiah explained, "Now, according to this, one of the universes has the Kings Game, but it revolves around death and some other bullshit."

"Wait. Other universes?" Ryan asked

"Yes." Maya replied, "We're guardians of the Multiverse and it is up to us to make sure everything is in order. However, recently, this virus and the so-called King has completely put everything in disarray. So, in a game of Russian Roulette-"

"Which Max was killed, thanks to you." Jeremiah interrupted

"Hey! It was not my fault he died!" Maya defended

"You forgot to remove the bullet in the revolver, which is exactly why Caboose is here."

"It was by choice. I love him. So what?" Maya declared. Everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop at that statement. Even Caboose joined in. _I think she drank too much Orange Juice._ Caboose thought.

"So, what you're trying to say is some random virus is causing havoc in the multiverse." Matt clarified, "That's too vague."

"Well, it's what we know so far, Mr. I Know It All." Jordan insulted, "However, that still doesn't explain why Caboose is here." She pointed to Caboose, who smiled

"Oh! The reason why Caboose is here is because Caboose is capable of a lot of things despite his intelligence."

"Michael J. Caboose." The General said, "One of the Heroes that stopped Project Freelancer and put a stop to Charon Industries. I've heard he's a legend. Even the Guard of Honor has high respects for him."

"Not only that, but he's also loved by everyone in the multiverse." Maya added happily, "He's a dream-"

"We get it, Maya." Jeremiah interrupted, "But we're getting a bit off track so can you do your dirty business somewhere else?"

Maya pouted in response, but not before she poked her tongue.

"Oh bite me." Jeremiah taunted.

"So, if you sent the six of us here, then what makes Caboose?" Ryan asked

"He's actually the leader of your group." Jeremiah replied

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped

"You see, Caboose may not have leadership skills, but he can work his way through anything." Jeremiah stated, "Well, I think that's enough explanations for now."

"One more thing, we're sending you seven to the world of Kings Game as new students so I would advise you to keep a low profile. If at least one person knows about our plan, it's game over." Maya finished

"Like Kaboom?" Matt asked

"Yes, Matt. If one of them find out we're from different worlds, the plan is toast." Ryan replied

"I love toast!" Daniel shouted happily.

"Not that kind of fucking toast!" Jordan yelled, "I meant destroyed! Ruined!"

"Oh... Hehe. My bad."

"Ok. It's settled. Well, I think we're done here. See you in a few months or probably the next few episode, but who's counting?" Jeremiah finished as he pressed a button, sending the seven to their new destination.

"So. They're our heroes." Maya said, "Are they?"

"Yes. Out of the seven, Caboose has got what it needs to save not only the world, but the multiverse. It's in jeopardy by the Virus and we don't want that to happen." Jeremiah said. He turned to the viewer. "Well, time to start this adventure." He pulled out a remote and pressed the button... the story continues onward and a new chapter will be written...

 **RED VS. BLUE SEASON 16**

* * *

 **Alright! Episode 1 is done! Sorry if it's short, but I'm saving it for the rest. As for why I'm doing this in a similar fashion to the Kings Game, it's because of the overall product. The anime is rushed in some stages and the MC is just horrible in my opinion so, to fix the problem, I've decided to alter the canon anime a bit just to fit the taste of Red vs. Blue. The others will have a major role, however.**

 **For the episode count, like Red vs. Blue Season 14, it will have 24 episodes. but if you guys requested it, I'll add some PSA just in case.**

 **Also, I need someone from Deviantart to make character art for my fanfic. I'm not demanding someone. I'm just asking if they would like to make Caboose's character art and the rest. That is all.**

 **Sorry if I didn't put some action in the first episode. I'm just warming up to the idea.**

 **As a bonus, I'll be putting voice actors for my OC's based on what I think will fit.**

 **Daniel Knight - Voice Actor: Travis Willingham**

 **Reason: Daniel's Optimistic in a huge way and Travis fits this role because of either Dynasty Warriors or some other random anime he's in.**

 **Ryan Howell - Voice Actor: Xander Mobus**

 **Reason: Why not add the voice of the Protagonist of Persona 5 as Daniel's best friend? That counts for something, am I right?**

 **Matt Fong - Voice Actor: Vanoss**

 **Reason: This may sound ironic but what if Vanoss has a role in Red vs. Blue? I know it may not happen, but it will someday. Also, his real last name is borrowed for the character.**

 **Jordan Wilson - Voice Actor: Monica Rial**

 **Reason: I've seen her performance in... well, I forgot the anime which she swears for the first time, but she probably suits this role.**

 **Jeremiah McTavish - Voice Actor: Max Mittleman**

 **Reason: Well, I've got no other choice. Since Leo's voiced by him, i think it suits him the best.**

 **Julius Blade - Voice Actor: Kyle Hebert**

 **Reason: He's the current voice of Sima Yi so most of Julius' traits are borrowed from the Founding Father of Jin.**

 **Ria Knight - Voice Actor: Alexis Tipton**

 **Reason: She's probably the closest voice actor that fits the role so Sorry for anyone that is against me choosing her.**

 **The General - Voice Actor: Matt Hullum**

 **Reason: Since he voiced Sarge for 15 years, why not include him as The General? Fun Fact, Sarge's original voice sounded similar to R. Lee Emery before Season 3 so I think it would suit him the best.**

 **Maya - Voice Actor: Wendee Lee**

 **Reason: What? She voiced a few seductive characters including Zhen Ji so she fits this role because she's done it before.**

 **Well, I think that's it for me! I'll see you in the next episode!**


End file.
